


Baby visit

by Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters are living in the present time, Das Boot AU, M/M, Multi, Story in the present time, Story with dogs, This is NOT a WWII-story, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies
Summary: Klaus and Karl go on maternity visit to Frank and Nathalie. Karl shows an unexpected side.
Relationships: Klaus Hoffmann/Karl Tennstedt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Baby visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltwillbush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwillbush/gifts).



> This story is set in the present time. I always loved the chemistry between Hoffmann and Tennstedt. It might be fun to discover how it would be like if these two live in the present as a couple.
> 
> In the series the family of Frank and Nathalie is roughly torn apart. In this story, they are a happy couple, recently moved to a new home with their newborn baby Anna. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this alternative Das Boot-fic. And thank you for @Ltwillbush for the crazy and funny ideas!

Klaus was waiting impatiently outside the car. They had to drive half an hour before they reached Frank and Nathalie and the time was getting very tight. He wanted to arrive a bit relaxed at their destination. That was also better for the dogs. 

“Karl….Karl! Please hurry up a bit! ” he called. Not much later, his friend and lover ran out the house with their two dogs, Max and Karla. The two dogs jumped enthusiastically into the car. They loved to drive. Karl, on the other hand, looked a little nervous, Klaus thought. He stepped into the car. 

"Sorry for the delay," said Karl, and kissed Klaus’ cheek when he sat next to him and fastened the seat belt. “Don't worry, we're still on time. Everything okay?” Klaus asked as he pulled the car from the driveway and headed for the main road. "Yes ... I’m fine....". Karl sounded insecure and he stared out of the window. "Frank is happy to see you again and Nathalie is looking forward to meeting you, so don't worry!" Klaus said. He slightly touched Karl's knee. Karl smiled briefly at him and stared out of the window again. Klaus said nothing further. After all, he knew Karl enough to know that he had better say nothing now. 

Max and Karla had the time of their lives and they enjoyed it every time when they were allowed to go with the car. Klaus saw the satisfied faces through the rear-view mirror and he smiled. He asked in advance if it was no problem to bring the two dogs and luckily they were welcome. Klaus was relieved because you never knew for sure with a newborn little one in Frank and Nathalie's house!

Somewhat later than planned, Klaus parked the car in front of the house. Frank and Nathalie lived in a new, green neighborhood, and all the houses in the neighborhood seemed to be relatively young and modern. The outside of their house was decorated with pink streamers and balloons and the window of the living room was decorated with big letters, together forming “Anna.” Yes, it was clear that a little one had come into this world here! 

Frank was already waiting for them at the door, with a big smile on his face. When they got out of the car and Karl took the present from the trunk, Frank met them. "Welcome, welcome!" he greeted. He beamed from ear to ear. Klaus was really happy for him. "Sorry for the delay. But congratulations with your little one, papa Frank!" said Klaus and he shook Frank's hand warmly. "Congratulations Frank," said Karl, a bit shyly, and handed the gift which contained a self made knitted Teddy bear. "Don’t worry for the delay, guys. That can happen! And thank you Karl," Frank replied gratefully when he saw the gift. "Really nice that you came, honestly!"

The dogs sniffed curiously at their new host, and their tails swung back and forth with pleasure. "Hello little sweethearts!" Frank yelled tenderly and he petted them both on their backs. "Come in, gentlemen, and make yourself comfortable!" Karl seemed a little more comfortable with Frank's warm welcome and he stepped inside, followed by Klaus and the dogs. 

In the living room a young, handsome woman stood up to welcome them. She held her newborn baby in her arms. "Hello Nathalie, good to see you again!" Klaus greeted her and gently kissed her on each cheek. "And congratulations on the little one," he said warmly. "What a beautiful little creature you have in your arms!”

Nathalie smiled a little bit shyly. "Thank you Klaus! You look good too, by the way! And I can assume it's because of that handsome man over there?" She smiled at Karl, who was still a little bit uncomfortable. Klaus noticed he stared at Nathalie's daughter with a certain curiosity. "Absolutely!" he said and Karl blushed slightly at the compliment.

Nathalie smiled again and gestured to the sofa behind them. "Take a seat, gentlemen! And make yourself comfortable!" They sat down and Klaus looked around. The living room was spacious but still had a cozy look due to the use of soft colors. Frank and Nathalie liked jazz music, which was evident in the paintings hanging in the room. The paintings showed images of musical instruments or jazz music ensembles. In the center of the room was a small cot where everything was pretty much upholstered in light pastel pink. A table next to the bed contained a pack of diapers and some baby care items. The room smelled safe and familiar. Karl whispered to Klaus: ”beautiful room!” Klaus touched Karl’s knee and smiled to him. “It is,” he said back. 

Karla and Max acted very calmly as if they sensed that this was not a place for being busy. They sniffed Nathalie quietly but curiously, and clearly wondered what that small bundle was in her arms. Carefully Nathalie stroked the dogs on their heads and the dogs found it lovely, their tails swayed back and forth. They came somewhat too close to the baby. "Karla ...!" Klaus warned. "Come here, girl!" The dog obeyed him and snuggled at Klaus's feet. “Good girl!” he praised her. Max, on the other hand, was very curious about the new people and was always to be found in the vicinity of Frank or Nathalie.

Frank stood up, "I'll get you a drink. Coffee, tea? Or something fresh?" "Coffee would be fine Frank. For you too, Karl?" Klaus turned his head to Karl, who barely nodded. "Okay, that makes three coffee. Nathalie, you want some tea, do you?". She nodded affirmatively. Frank walked away and later they heard him rummaging in the kitchen. Max followed him. “Max…MAX!” said Karl. “Come here....NOW!” Max came back reluctantly, but eventually sat down near Karl. “You’re good boy, Max!” he petted his dog on his back. 

Nathalie laughed out loud. “Still some trouble with obedience? They are very young, aren’t they. I can’t remember I have seen them before the last time I saw you, Klaus.” “No, that’s right,” answered Klaus. “Karla was given by my mother and Max is from Karl. He bought the puppy right after we moved in together.” 

“I would love to see your new house, guys. I was told you bought the house from Frank’s sister, Simone. She was so happy she could eventually sell the house. ‘I’ve sold the house to two young men with two adorable puppies!’ Simone told us. And we had to laugh!” Klaus laughed along. Nathalie was such a spontaneous woman. "They went well together," Klaus thought. He glanced at Karl, who was sitting quietly. "He's still uncomfortable," he thought.

Anna started to make happy baby sounds. But suddenly she started crying. First softly, but then louder. "Oh no, little one," Nathalie hushed. "What's the matter with you?" The baby scream sounded deafening and Klaus saw Karla rise from his feet and lie down behind the sofa. Max didn't seem to be bothered by anything. "Can I give it a try, Nathalie?" Karl asked modestly. His face turned red when Klaus looked at him in surprise. Nathalie placed baby Anna in Karl's arms almost without hesitation. And Klaus would never forget what happened next.

Karl slowly rocked Anna in his arms and softly sang a lullaby. Klaus looked at his lover with admiration. He had never heard him sing. "Another thing I never knew about him," Klaus thought to himself. But it didn’t miss its effect. Karl's deep, beautiful baritone voice brought remarkable calm to the living room. Even the dogs looked up curiously. Anna eventually stopped crying and looked at Karl with wet, but curious eyes.

When Frank entered the living room with a full tray, Nathalie gestured with a finger on her mouth to be quiet. Frank carefully placed the tray on the coffee table and watched curiously.

Suddenly Karl's face lit up. And for the first time that day Klaus saw him laugh. "Hello dear Anna, welcome to this new world," he muttered softly. Klaus saw the baby smile back at Karl and he melted inside. And when he saw the endearing faces of Frank and Nathalie, he realized that Karl had made a big step today. Not just for himself, but for everyone here. He felt a surge of pride. Pride and fun. He tenderly put his arm around Karl's shoulders.

"I think we've found our new babysitter, Frank," Nathalie laughed as he handed out the coffee and tea. "That makes it a lot easier for us," Frank winked at Karl, who immediately turned red again. "It's a compliment, Karl!" Klaus cheered him up and he saw Karl visibly relaxed again. "You're doing great," said Nathalie, giving Karl a warm smile. And Klaus saw that the last bit of tension had finally slipped from Karl.

After a few hours of chatting and joint cuddle sessions with the dogs, the guys left the house and with the promise of the newborn parents that they would come to their new home soon the nex time. And of course baby Anna was welcome too! Karl talked about it all the time while driving home. "We have to make the house child friendly, Klaus. And maybe we should bring some baby stuff into the house. I would love to babysit Anna now and then! What do you think Klaus?"

Klaus smiled. He loved him very much. And what Karl had shown today had pleasantly surprised him. And maybe….maybe they could think of a child of their own, perhaps through adoption. But not yet. Small steps first.

Klaus looked sideways at Karl: "I think it's a good idea, Karl. A very good idea!" The look and the laughter Karl gave him made his stomach jitters.

It will be fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
